


Curiosity

by subcircus



Series: Watcher!Abby [12]
Category: Highlander: The Series, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva watches that video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morgynleri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=morgynleri).



"What you doing, Zee-vaa?" Tony asked as he perched on the edge of her desk and glanced at her monitor. Intent on the screen, Ziva didn't look up.

"I'm watching the video you told McGee about. This really does look like Ducky's nephew."

"It does, doesn't it?" Tony said, leaning closer.

"Leave it alone, DiNozzo," Gibbs commanded as he strode in.

"Yeahboss!" Tony answered, leaping up and following Gibbs to his desk. "It's just that dead guy really looks like…"

"Except he's a dead guy. And I asked McGee to look into it, not you. Drop it DiNozzo."

"Yes Boss."


End file.
